Tamto miejsce
by mxmsupporter
Summary: Miniaturka zainspirowana piosenką (jak zwykle). "Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że świat jest brzydki / Ale dla mnie ty jesteś piękny"


**A/N:** Ta miniaturka powstała w sumie tylko dlatego, że moim zdaniem Matt powinien być dubbingowany przez Gerarda Way'a xD A tak na serio: MCR ma sporo tekstów pasujących do MxM, pewnie dlatego tak ich pokochałam ;)

**Źródło inspiracji:** My Chemical Romance _The World Is Ugly_ (jeżeli ktoś nie posługuje się językiem angielskim, to polecam przeczytanie tłumaczenia :) )

_One Day,_

_Like This,_

_We'll Never Be The Same, _

_Never, Forever,_

_Like Ghosts In The Snow,_

_Like Ghosts In The Sun_

Znów się nie udało. Zawalił na całej linii. Near wysunął się na prowadzenie, nowy L jest Kirą a do tego ta cholerna rana, która dopiero się goi. Tak, jak poczucie winy w jego sercu. Mello westchnął ciężko, a jego oddech zaparował szybę, na której oparł umęczone czoło. Atmosfera wieczora wyraźnie mu nie sprzyjała, z resztą, i tak nie mógł wiele zobaczyć. Szkło było zbyt brudne, a uliczka zbyt ciemna.

W takie dni jak tamten do jego umysłu zakradały się najgorsze myśli, wyzwalające w nim skrajne emocje. Może jednak nie warto się starać, skoro los rzuca kłody pod nogi? Cichy szept podświadomości wstrząsnął nim tak bardzo, że aż poderwał się z krzesła i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

Oddać triumf? Nigdy! Nie po to tak harował, nie po to sprzedawał swój umysł i ciało w Mafii, nie dlatego zatracał swoje dzieciństwo w Wammy's House i nie dlatego się urodził! W cichym szale przeczesał nerwowo włosy, reagując sykiem na naruszenie opatrunku. Jego wybawca musiał improwizować z bandażami i plastrem, a chociaż nie był dyplomowaną pielęgniarką, i tak nieźle mu to wyszło.

Mello klął pod nosem, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z impetem. Blondyn odruchowo sięgnął po swoją berettę, natrafiając jedynie na powietrze. No tak, nie miał na sobie skóry. Lekko zawstydzony swoją nieuwagą, spojrzał spode łba na przybysza.

Matt właśnie zamykał drzwi tak, jak je otworzył, czyli solidnie wymierzonym kopniakiem. Ręce miał zajęte papierowymi torbami na zakupy, a z ust zwisał mu tak charakterystyczny dla niego papieros. Czerwonowłosy z wyraźnym trudem dotarł do stołu i porzucił na nim swoje sprawunki.

- Cholera, wykupiłem chyba połowę półki z czekoladą... - wymamrotał pod nosem, zdejmując futrzana kamizelkę i rzucając ją gdzieś w kierunku kanapy. Matt zdjął gogle, kryjące jego oczy przed światem i potargał sobie włosy w taki sposób, jakby myślał, że zrobi to na kimś wrażenie. Mello powtarzał sobie w duchu, że na niego to nie działa.

Czerwonowłosy zerknął na blondyna, pozbywając sie niedopałka w popielniczce.

- Co jest? - spytał bardzo konkretnie, podchodząc do Mello i patrząc na jego opatrunek.

- To nic takiego, debilu. Dam sobie radę. - Matt wydał z siebie pomruk aprobaty, ale chwilę później i tak złapał towarzysza za nadgarstki i odciągając je od jego twarzy, przestudiował zniszczenia.

- Ech, prawie zerwałeś moje cudeńko, co ja sie z tobą mam... - wymamrotał, poprawiając odklejony plaster. Mello musiał przyznać, ze poszło mu to szybciej, niż poszłoby jemu, a zwłaszcza bez dostępu do lustra.

Zapadła komfortowa cisza. Mello zwrócił odwrócony wcześniej wzrok na Matt'a. Czerwonowłosy nadal wpatrywał mu się w twarz, sprawdzając ogólny stan rany. Blondyn wbił spojrzenie w zielonkawe tęczówki swojego przyjaciela. Były... Ciepłe, spokojne, przypominały mu wieczory spędzone w Wammy's. Noce spędzone pod jednym kocem z kubkiem kakao, kiedy nie liczyło się nic, tylko rozmowa. Z resztą, nigdy nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele. Dla nich ważna była sama obecność, poczucie, że jest się do kogo zwrócić.

Mello poczuł dziwną błogość w sercu, jakby wylał na nie miskę z letnią wodą. Matt pachniał dymem i deszczem. Zapach otulał blondyna, uspokajał go pomimo prób wmówienia sobie, że przyjaciel jest mu potrzebny tylko jako haker. Ktoś taki jak on miał się zniżać do poziomu maluczkich, szukających otuchy w innych istotach ludzkich? Co za bzdura.

A jednak z Matt'em nic nie było na tyle nieważne. To on zwracał mu uwagę na to, co go bolało. Często było to denerwujące, ale w perspektywie czasu cieszył się, że to z siebie wyrzucił. Nawet jeśli czuł się nagi po zdradzeniu swoich pragnień.

Właśnie, pragnień.

Parę dni wcześniej zrobili razem coś, o czym chyba żaden z nich nigdy nawet nie śnił. Kiedy Mello wsłuchiwał się w powolny oddech przyjaciela leżącego centymetry od niego, z ciepłą ręką dookoła jego talii, nie mógł uwierzyć, że upadł tak nisko. Z Matt'em? I to jeszcze z jego własnej inicjatywy? Dlaczego tego potrzebował?

Matt nie pytał.

Haker uśmiechnął sie lekko, jakby tylko czekał na ten moment, i pochylił się, aby uznać usta Mello za swoje, już na zawsze. Aż do śmierci. A ta miała nadejść o wiele za wcześnie.

I kiedy Mello wpatrywał się w niego, tego kolesia w rozciągniętej koszulce w paski, czerwonych włosach, miedzy którymi było widać brązowe odrosty, pachnącego tytoniem i wiecznie podrygującego palcami wiedział, że tam było jego miejsce.

Matt wydał z siebie stłumiony pisk, kiedy poczuł wyższego od siebie mężczyznę zamykającego go w żelaznym uścisku.

- Co jest, dzień dobroci dla zwierząt? - zapytał, uśmiech słyszalny w jego głosie. Mello wtulił twarz w czerwone kosmyki, zamykając oczy.

- Cicho, debilu... -

- Jasne, szefie. -

Żaden z nich nie oddałby tego rodzaju ciepła za żaden inny. Nawet, jeżeli mieliby zginąć następnego dnia...

W ogólnym rozrachunku było warto.

**A/N:** Mam nadzieję, że nie wywołałam w nikim torsji, no i dzięki za poświecenie "temu czemuś" czasu :)


End file.
